Media content is often transmitted via packet-switched networks, such as the Internet, and other small or large area networks. Most media content, including movies, television shows, and music are too large to be transmitted as a single fragment. Further, consumers often prefer to access content without downloading the complete asset. Therefore, various algorithms are used to divide media and related data into individual fragments for transmission. Several factors may impact fragment size; however, it is primarily dictated by specific efficiencies for the utilized network(s). Delivering media according to network efficiency has several disadvantages. For example, it does not account for packets containing live content. Even if certain fragments are flagged as important or urgent, other disadvantages persist with current methodologies. For example, a minimum quantity of fragments may be required to be received in one or more caches associated with the end-user's playback device, before initiating playback of the content.
Delivery of content representing real-time or live events becomes increasingly unsatisfactory as the requirements for packets increase. Indeed, as content becomes more interactive, content is often consumed on a real-time basis. For example, many systems require a minimum of three or more fragments to be cached before playback of the media is initiated. If each fragment is three seconds in duration, then the viewer will be at least than nine seconds delayed from real-time. This results in an unsatisfactory experience for viewers of, for example, quick-paced sporting events, interactive shows, such as reality shows with voting options, as well as other types of media. This problem is compounded when a media player is located in a location with several other devices consuming the same or similar content. For example, an entity may transmit or present to viewers a sporting event in which several, (e.g., three) sources are utilized at different display devices throughout an establishment. Different network capabilities coupled with different fragment sizes often results with at least a portion of the devices showing the live event out of synchronization, for example, several seconds and up to a minute behind other devices. This is often distracting and undesirable to entities and users.
Further, other forms of content, such as media, movies, music, and teleconferencing entertainment multimedia is often transmitted using the same or similar sized fragments as media containing real-time and/or live media. In this regard, bandwidth requirements may be unduly elevated. Therefore, there is a need for a scalable solution that allows for different types of media content to be transmitted.